Fiona
Herd: ''Shahazar'' Title: Patron of Herd Shahazar Family: ''Daughter: Farah'' Fiona is one of the four Legendary horses of Bella Sara. She is known for her creativity and brilliance, and is friends with the Quixie Fauns, furry creatures who share her creativity and resemble the mythical faun. She has one daughter, Farah, the Lady of Herd Shahazar, but her mate is unknown. Appearance Fiona is a fiery red mare with a long, flaming red mane and tail. She has an Arabian-like appearance, with a slightly dished profile and slim body type with an arched neck. She has warm brown eyes, that dance with flames, and her hooves are a sharp, midnight black. Though in the picture above she has painted her hooves an eye-catching golden coloration, and her long, flowing mane and tail are braided with sparkling wooden beads, a common sight in Autumn Sands festivals. Although she is an Arabian type horse, she has a slightly muscular build and a more muscular neck then most Arabians, plus her dished profile isn't as dished as most, with her muzzle ending more flatly than the average Arabian. Along with the every so slightly dished profile she has high cheek bones that make for a pretty face. To top it all of her coat always have a sort of glimmer to it, and it shines beneath the Autumn Sands sun every so brightly. She seems to have passed on her coat color to her daughter, Lady Farah, but Farah's mane and tail are visibly more wavy and curly, and she stands a few hands higher than her Legendary mother. History When Sigga Rolanddotter left North of North, Fiona was chosen to become Patron of Herd Shahazar. Her and Shahazar, founder of the herd, rebuilt it and restored it to its former glory. She now assists Queen Aviva and King Nasim to rule over Herd Shahazar in Autumn Sands, a vast desert and the Shahazar Castle, the home of the Royal Family. Personality Fiona is mostly known for her creativity and brilliance, and showers Herd Shahazar in it. However, she is filled with fiery determination and a good dose of bravery as well. She is very spirited and will not hesitate to defend her friends and family if they are threatened. She loves to run the length of the desert as fast as she can, and prefers not to stray from the warmth of the silky sand dunes and blazing sun of the Autumn Sands desert. She isn't one to work with foals, not that she is unkind, it is just that she prefers to have a conversation with someone of her own intellectual ability. Magical Gift When Sara threw a piece of a book called The Patchwork into a fire, Fiona was born from the flames. This connects Fiona to fire and she masters flames with grace. Family Fiona is mother to Farah, Lady of Herd Shahazar, but her mate is unknown. Her relationship with Farah was never the best, since Farah always was worrying about how she looked and who she would end up mating with, along with keeping up appearance as a Ladyship, while Fiona was always more about exploring the Autumn Sands and running far and wide, along with increasing her knowledge of Bella Sara. Bella Sara Adventures Fiona is located in the Ballroom Entrance Room. Her favorite food is cocoa. Inspirational Message "Be the hero in your own story." Merchandise Fiona is featured in several Bella Sara products: Book 5 of Bella Sara's books Plush Three different trading cards: Extra Rare from the First Series , Native Lights Series , and Regular TCG. Gallery WIN fiona.jpg|Winter Festival Fiona Picture_52.png|Fiona mural SPR FionaCarousel.jpg|Fiona's carousel ride Xfiona.png|Fiona in the Autumn Sands Desert Moonfairies_fiona_by_soelver.jpg|Fiona rearing fionas book.jpg|Cover of Fiery Fiona Category:Regular Horses Category:Legendary Horses Category:Best of Bella Sara Category:Mares Category:Herd Shahazar Category:Patrons Category:Royalty Category:Herds from North of North Category:Native Lights Category:Spring Carnival Category:Winter Festival Category:Summer Camp Category:Magical Friends Category:Sunflowers Category:Ancient Lights Category:Northern Lights Category:Baby Bella Category:Moonfairies Category:Bella's Ball Category:Treasures Category:Magical Chibis